Forum:I nedd willowtree help
Sorry about the typo in the title it shoud be need not nedd i recently instaled willow tree on my computer and can not figure out how to get to the weapons workshop i have looked for tutorials but everywere i look they instently get the option to go to weapons workshop or another place i forget the name. However when i open it i get this I have absolutly no idea were to go from here anyone have any ideas? ps: sorry about any typos i am using my phone and the on screen keyboard is not agreeing with me click the tree in the top left corner to open a save file. then you may use the other menus. 20:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) i have the save on a USB and it says it cannot open the save. Im new to thisUser:Cascadan i believe there is something in one of the guides about renaming the savefile after copying it to your desktop or somesuch. 20:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Would you by any chance have the link to that guide? if you dont is it on this site or should i just google it? see guide for your system on this Willowtree page. 21:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I am still getting the error message and i have gone through every step like it says, when i try to open the save i am still getting an error mesage, i have tryed twice but have had the same issue :did you make a copy on your desktop and check to see if it is not read only? do you have a chat client? 22:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :i put one one my desktop but that didnt work so i put one in public and that didnt work, i never checked if it was on read only and no i dont have a chat client :i just checked and it is not on read only fair enough. can you post, verbatim, what the error message is? 22:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ps - which system pc/xbox/ps3 are you playing on? PS3 and here is a screen of the error :are you able to rename the file from SAVE000X.sav to Save000X.sav on desktop/public? 23:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::which of the dlc's do you have installed? 23:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Zombie Island and Knoxx, i just renemed the file but it only allows me to change it if willow tree is closed, otherwise i get a message saying it is in use... i need to eat but if you could look into this and keep an eye on this page it would be very nice :: ::Ok i am back do you have any idea what is wrong? ive asked MeMadeIt for some help. so even though you cant open the file willowtree holds it open, hmm. what size in kb is the file (save0000x)? 23:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It is 10 kb :that is quite small. which character are you playing and where are you in the game? 23:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I just made a roland Character and duped the weapons i want modded onto him incase it gets corupted. double check in-game that he is holding these weapons. (EDIT for emphasis) saves should not be viable until about the fixer upper mission. run him up to there and try again. 00:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) alright one second then i have finished the fixer upper mission so should i try again now? That worked thank you so much... i cant belive it was that simple :{cheering crowd} hazzah! 00:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) HERE I AM TO SAVE THE DAaa ... uh, worked? nvm. -- MeMadeIt 01:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :lol. really. please add viability to your guide sir. (still laughing) 01:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) well i made the gun but it is not in my charecters inventory. he is now a lvl 50 and has 500 backpack spaces sence he will just be a bank but no gun... :good deal. check gun with gearcalc @ blmodding for grip restriction and part chain continuity. 01:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) on blmoddings site? :yes, see items of interest on home page. 01:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ahh more error mesages... i downloaded it but i have the wrong .net framework? how do i fix that? ::i was _never_ able to make the desktop version work. i just use the web based. 01:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::is it posible to have a blade and elemental damage? its not letting me no. new rules = only clipper can do that. 01:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) alrighty part 2 I made a gun that the calculator says is legit but it always courupts my character when ever i open the one with it on, the gun is the only thing modded on him (i took off the extra backpack spaces and levels beacuse of this). Do you know what parts are messing this up? You're using a Maliwan accessory on a Tediore body. Whether the reward weapon itemgrade is valid for legendaries, I doubt it is, but I'm not sure. --Nagamarky 13:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I switched the maliwan acc to a Razor and changed it to just a revolver pistol, not a reward, still is courupted Anyone know what i should do? the gun is not the corruption anymore. use a backup (youve made at least one right?) or a .savbak. try building your weapons with gearcalc, duncanfogg has provided the tool, may as well use it. 20:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I have and i still get that error - Cascadan :!your backup files, without the weapon, are corrupt? dump everything that worked/didnt corrupt into locker and start another roland. 21:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC)